kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
List of Species
This page alphabetically lists all of the character species that appear in the ''Kung Fu Panda'' universe. Alligator/Crocodile * Master Croc * Wool Stealing Crocodile Bandits * The Ngoh Wan Crocodile Clan (unconfirmed) * The Imperial Golden Croc Gang * The Queen Crocodile * The King Crocodile * Croc Bandits ** Fung ** Gahri ** Lidong ** Irwin ** Wall-eyed croc ** Bing * Water * Members of the Hoof Clan * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po Ant * Victims in Secrets of the Furious Five Antelope * Villagers of Gongmen City * Master Antelope * Kuo (unconfirmed) * Guards in Gongmen City * Antelope driver * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po * Kung Pao * Meng Tao (unconfirmed) * One of the Great Masters seen in "The Secret Museum of Kung Fu" (unconfirmed) Asian golden cat * Mei Ling (unconfirmed) Baboon * The Baboon Boss Badger * Badger Bandits Bird * "Little Birdie" in Secrets of the Masters Blackbuck * Master Yao (unconfirmed) Boar * Bandits in Secrets of the Furious Five * Bandits in Kung Fu Panda Holiday * The Blackhoof Boar Clan * Master Boar * Villains in Secrets of the Masters Bull :See "Ox" Butterfly * Insect in "Legend of the Legendary Warrior" * Butterfly Cat * Unknown cat Chinese Pangolin * Chinese Pangolin * Sanzu Clam * Kira Kozu Cobra * Fu-xi * The Ten Thousand Serpents (unconfirmed) Crane * Master Crane * Members of the Chih Kuan Crane Clan * Yan Fan * Crane's father * Crane's uncle Crow * Qinchu's minions Demon * Underworld Demons * Mongolian Fist Demon * Jiang shi * Ke-Pa * Skinless Demons of province mentioned in "Invitation Only" Dog * Master Dog Eagle * Master Eagle Elephant * An unnamed member of the older Furious Five * Villains in Legendary Warriors * Kuai Xun * Constable Hu Falcon * Messengers in Secrets of the Masters Firefly * Fireflies seen in the Wu Dan Mountains in Kung Fu Panda Fish * Master Mugan Flamingo * Fire Fox * Junjie * Qinchu * Mei * Villains in Secrets of the Masters * Kai * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po * Mei Ling Frog * Master Frog * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po * Wushen Gazelle * Official (unconfirmed) * Madame Zhou Giant Galápagos Tortoise * Master [[Oogway * Mama Tortoise from Kung Fu Panda: The Game * Villagers of the Lake of Tears Giant Panda * Po ** Good Po ** Bad Po * Po's mother * Po's father * Villagers of the panda village * Villagers of the panda hideout * The Legendary Warrior * Unknown panda Goat * The Soothsayer * Hong * Sai So * Mrs. Yoon * Sheng * Chen * Villagers of Jinzhou * Villagers of the Valley of Peace * Mrs. Gow (unconfirmed) * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po * Undertaker * Goatie * Chen Li * Wu Yong * Kweng * One of the Great Masters seen in "The Secret Museum of Kung Fu" * Lu-Shi * Mu-Shi * Shao * Lippy Golden Takin * Master Golden Takin * Jong * Jong's son Goose/Duck * Mr. Ping * Mr. Ping's father * Mr. Ping's grandfather * Zeng * Villagers of the Valley of Peace * Di Tan * Zan * Zu Chunhua * Wing * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po * Apple Cart Duck * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po * Onyx Masters * Ying * Ho * Chang * Yaoguai Gorilla * Bandits in Secrets of the Furious Five * Gorilla bandit * The Great Gorilla * Great Gorilla's gorilla followers * Gorillas of Lord Shen's Shen's army * Members of the Lang Shadow Army * Metal * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Legendary Warriors * Guards in Secrets of the Masters * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po * Cheen-Gwan * Can-Shoo Hare * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po Horse * Yin Min * Villagers of Duke Pingjun's place * Chang (superintendent) Hyena * Villains of defeated by Master Eagle as mentioned in Secrets of the Masters Ibex * Fai Suan * Superintendant Woo * Ming Jackal * Jackals in the Jackal Nation mentioned in Secrets of the Masters Komodo Dragon * Komodo Dragons ** Zhou Dan Ladybug * Villains in Secrets of the Furious Five Leopard * Tai Lung * Wu Sisters ** Su Wu ** Wing Wu ** Wan Wu * Ladies of the Shade ** Song ** Su ** Twins * Master Leopard * Peng * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po ** Mei Ling * An unnamed member of the older Furious Five * Junjie's leopard students * Lian Lizard * The Black Steel Flying Lizards (unconfirmed) * Master Chao (unconfirmed) * Stanley in Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Masters (unconfirmed) Llama * Guru Llama * Inhabitants of Chen Wei Loris * Tong Fo (unconfirmed) * Tong Lo (unconfirmed) Monkey * Master Monkey * Wu Kong * Monkey's mother * The Gilded Emperor * Villains in Secrets of the Masters * Mugu Mountain Monks * Monkey Chain Gang * Pai Mei Octopus * Sea monster in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po * Sea monster in Kung Fu Panda Issue 4 Owl * Fenghuang Ox * Master Storming Ox * Master Bull * The instructor at the Lee Da Kung Fu Academy (unconfirmed) * Gang Boss * Great General Ox * Jin Hu * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po * Villains in Mantis suit in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po * Ox bandits seen in the Bride of Po Peafowl * Peacocks of Gongmen City ** Lord Shen ** Shen's father ** Shen's mother Pig * Feng * Heng * Mei Li * Pong * Villagers of Gongmen City * Villagers of the Valley of Peace * Villagers of Jinzhou * Po's Uncle Yang * Mayor Pig * Mr. Yeung * Yang * Bai Li * Bao * Tsao * Lao * Announcer in Secrets of the Masters * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po * Han Sr. * Han * Zhu Rou * Wupo * Ke-Pa's mortal form * Master Ding * Mrs. Tan * Lupo * Piggy Porcupine * The Eshan Porcupines Prawn * Master Prawn * Yijiro Praying Mantis * Master Mantis * Hao Ming * Dosu Pug * Pingjun * Lun Qilin * The Qilin Rabbit * Villagers of Gongmen City * The Shaolin Rabbits * Villagers of the Valley of Peace * Villagers of Jinzhou * Victims in Secrets of the Masters * Wo Hop * Inhabitants of Chen Wei * Lam * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po * One of the Great Masters seen in "The Secret Museum of Kung Fu" * Ya Ya * Yue Yue * Liang Ram * Kwan Rat * The Rat Boss * Rat bandits * The Black Moon Scavenger Clan * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po * The Lao Shu * Ju-Long Red Panda * Master Shifu * Shirong * Master Wuxi (presumably) Rhinoceros * Commander Vachir * The Anvil of Heaven * Master Flying Rhino * Master Thundering Rhino * Master Rhino * Students at the Lee Da Kung Fu Academy * Hundun * Guards in the Valley of Peace * Jong's guards * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po Rooster * An unnamed member of the older Furious Five * Villagers in Jinzhou Scorpion * Scorpion * About 3,000 scorpions mentioned in "In With the Old" Sheep * Master Sheep * The caregiver of Bao Gu Orphanage * Villagers of Gongmen City * Villagers of the Valley of Peace * Villagers of Jinzhou * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po * Market Sheep * Cheng Sun Bear * One of the Great Masters seen in "The Secret Museum of Kung Fu" (unconfirmed) Tarantula * Wood Tigard / Leoger * Earth (unconfirmed) Tiger * Master Tigress * Tigress' parents Toad * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po Viper * Members of the Viper Clan ** Master Viper ** Great Master Viper ** Viper's mother ** Viper's sisters Vulture * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: The Game Warthog * Taotie * Bian Zao * Mao Ren Water Buffalo * Members of the Qidan Clan ** Temutai ** Jing Mei ** Chulun ** Bataar * Jong's guards ** Grim * Henry * Lu Kang * Xiao Niao * Shengqi * Shi Wo's acting troupe ** Shi Wo ** Lee Weasel * Masters Twin Weasels Wolf * Shen's wolf army ** Boss Wolf * Villains in Secrets of the Masters * The Mountain Wolf Clan * Master Wolf * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Legendary Warriors * Bandits in Kung Fu Panda: The Game * Members of the Lang Shadow Army * Villains in Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po * Big Jun * Lin Kuei ** Heilang Yak * Villain in Kung Fu Panda: The Game * Tsin (unconfirmed) Category:Characters